bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratzer Bekkomen(Avan Nightfire)
Character Name: Kratzer Bekkomen Age: 28 Gender: Male Race: Quincy Rank: Quincy Listener Quincy Route: Speed Personality: Kratzer is a Passionate, Idealistic and loyal personallity type. He has a strong sense of honur and is passionately commited to making sure his ideal's and action's are thought out. Kratzer like's to avoid conflict and dosent like showing off or people who do. Kratzer also has a hidden side that want's to seek revenge due to his history. History Kratzer Lived in Leipzig Germany in which he lived with his mother till she died. They were close and got along well. Kratzer helped to pay the bill's and worked as an architect. On his twenty first birthday kratzer was given a family airloom a cross like necklace made with sapphire, diamond, and gold. Kratzer was also given a white jacket that use to belong to his father. His mother told him his father wanted him to have the jacket and cross kratzer accepting it with honor. His mother was twenty three before she died. Three years after his mother's death Kratzer moved to Kura Kura town, As he heard from some folk's he knew his father was last seen there. Kratzer never knew his father but would like to meet him just ounce only to hear when he arrived from kratzer's Uncle Chadrick Bekkomen that he died a year ago. Kratzer would visit his fathers grave kneeling on the ground his uncle giving him a pat on the side. Kratzer chose to live with his uncle who taught him the means of archery and hunting creating a hobby for kratzer to do. Kratzer would start to slowly see hallow's several week's later only seeing them faintly. Uncle chadrick would decide to sit down with kratzer and explain his father's death and the hallow's that he seen. "You see kratzer your father didn’t die of normal cause's. The demons your seeing are known as hallow's and it was an adujches class that killed your father. He gave his life as Quincy." Kratzer turned his head not aware of the Quincy, but it spectlated in his mind as he asked his uncle about them. "Your father was a Quincy. Quincy's kill hallows to exterminate them. Though that's all I can tell you for now. You will be told more in time Kratzer." The hallow his uncle talked about would appear around three day's later as the hallow wanted his uncle's soul. Kratzer watching his uncle fight for his life ended up devoured by the hallow Kratzer would run off to hide in fear as the hallow vanished soon after. Too this day Kratzer seek's this group his uncle told him of and wish’s to become strong to avenge his father and uncle's death. Bow & Cross Info Name of the bow and cross Kratzer use's: Ehren Description: A long bow with blade like end's as sharp and durable as a steel blade and two small black blades at the back side of the blade a reishi feild in between the two. The handle that connects the end's together would have two fang like blades facing forward. When the bow is shot the user forms a string of reiatsu which is pulled like drawing a string on a bow which fire's the arrow. However as it is pulled the reishi feild that is built up inbetween the blade's can be poured into the fang like blade's. As the shot would become slightly diffrent. you would see a magnetic like feild of reishi jumping back and force like lightning swirling into a ball in between the fang's. When the reiatsu string is let go the ball take's an arrow like shape or many arrow's. Abilitie's Name: (Magnetic Reishi Arrow) Limit: This technique can only be used four time's with an ooc period of 24 hour's. Weakness: Take's time to charge and cannot shoot arrow's during the charge. The Arrow get's weaker each time it is rerouted by fiftey percent(Round up to the nearest whole number). Can not use this turn to shoot multiple arraow's. Example: (Speed Route) At Spiritually Adept Tier 1: you could Fire off 1 Arrow at the strength of a Level 5 Kidou. So during the first reroute the strength would decrease to a level 3 kido. Then during the secound route the strength would drop to a level 2 kido and so on Description: By charging the orb that is created when drawing the bow by putting the two reshi's together for one post the orb when when fired off forms into an arrow also gaining an electrical like magnetic charge that react's to reishi in which kratezer can use reishi in any area to create a magnet like effect pulling a arrow in a diffrent direction rerouting it's path. By using this technique Kratzer can reroute the direction of one arrow up to two time's. Name: (After Shock) Limit: This technique can only be used one time with a cooldown ooc period of 24 hour's. Weakness: Does weaker damage then a normal arrow. Take's awhile to activate. Only Usable ounce. Description: Kratzer fire's his arrow or arrow's at the ground mixing the specail reshi made by his bow an his own leaving small quincy like glyph's on the ground around two meter's in length. Three post's after the abillity was used the the glyph's dissapear and create small explosion's. The strength of the explosion equal to half the power of a normal arrow of your tier rounded up if awnser turn's out to be a decimal. Name: (Lightning Cross) Limit: This Technique can only be used one time and cannot be used till a ooc cooldown period of twenty four hour's. Weakness: After 8 meter's the arrow's disperse and vanish Description: Kratzer fires off two arrrows mixing the special reatsu with his own. As the two arrows are fired they would form an electrical like x in which is slightly strong then a normal fired arrow. Kratzer can fire a number of crosses for each two arrow's he can fire depending on his route and tier. Name: (Lightning Dragon Arrow Flash) Limit: This Technique may only be used once in a 24 hour ooc period.Weakness: Cannot shoot any arrows while moving the arrow's freely, Take's time to use in which you cant shoot arrow's duriing the charge. The arrow's lose there piercing and pentrating ability only causing electrical and paralyizing damage. Shot's fired are weakend depending on how many arrow's were shot. Description: This Technique by charging an arrow or arrow's when you fire you combine the specail magnetic reshi and finely concentrated reshi. Upon the bow being fired the arrrow's shot out would form like dragon's surrounded by electricity. Upon contact they send electricty through the opponent and vanish and can cause parlyisis to the hit part of the body. The user can control the direction of the shot arrow's freely with training. All arrow's fired this way are reduced by five percent in strength time's each arrow fired. (Round up to the nearest whole number). Example: (Speed Route) At Captain Class Tier 3: you could Fire off 15 Arrow's at the strength of a Level 59 Kidou. so during this abillity there strength would be cut by 75% as you would take 5%X15 Arrows. Overall the new strength would be equal to a level 15 kido. Category:Quincy